The Reason they got married
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Written for DramioneLurver's Reason to Get Married Challenge! Draco and Harry are living together and shagging so surely it just makes sense to get married and make it permanent? HP/DM and SS/SB slash :


He'd had nowhere to live once the war was over and his house was cordoned off to find Dark Artefacts. Harry had stepped up and said that he could stay with him, Sirius and Severus as he had this whole saving people complex. If it had just been Sirius and Harry, Draco wasn't sure he would have accepted as Gryffindors in double doses are not his idea of fun but his Godfather was married to Sirius so the chances are he would have nowhere else to go anyway.

"Mr Snape-Black?" Sirius said poking his head round the door when the other three men were sitting in the drawing room. Severus looked up and gave him an impatient _what? _expression and Sirius continued, "Mr Black-Snape would like to let you know that he wishes you to come upstairs right now so he can shag you senseless!"

Severus flushed a pretty pink at the man's words and growled, "You stupid mangy mut do you really want to traumatise our respective Godchildren who you may not have noticed are sitting here!"

Sirius walked a couple of steps into the room and spotted an embarrassed looking Harry amd Draco sitting in a couch on the corner. He grinned and winked at Harry who eventually grinned and winked back – mostly to annoy Severus. "Well Severus I think we'll continue our lovely conversation some other time as I hear my Godfather would prefer you in his bed to in here right now. Unless you want us to leave?"

Severus let out another low growl at Harry's choice of words but got to his feet and walked over to his husband. Gently he hit the man over the back of his head but neither of the younger men missed his hand wrapping around Sirius'. Then the two men were gone up the stairs although the boys laughed when they could hear the two men continue speaking or in Sirius' case singing.

"_I am going to get laid tonight, I am getting laid tonight!_" Sirus sung.

"Shut up, Mutt!" Severus growled.

Then Draco turned to Harry and said, "Feel like a quickie?" But Harry shook his head and curled up in Draco's arms instead whilst Draco started pressing kisses to Harry's head and neck.

"They are so happy together now they are married, aren't they?" Harry commented absent-mindedly as he lay listening to Draco's heart beat through his chest. "I can't wait until one day I get married to a tall handsome man!"

"He says to his fuck buddy making things awkward," Draco added with a small smile. "I sometimes wonder why we aren't just married to be honest with you Harry. I mean we live in the same house and spend half our lives shagging so we're basically one step before marriage, don't you think?"

Harry swivelled round to look and Draco and then planted a kiss on his adorable button nose. Draco had a few freckles there now and each day Harry would count them as he knew it annoyed Draco to know he was getting freckly. Harry turned until he was sitting on Draco's groin and then began to gently plait the blonde's longish hair. Since the war he had really grown it – as had Harry – and both of them now had hair that was slightly longer than Severus'.

Draco then leant forwards and said, "I have something for you, Mr Potter."

Harry smiled as Draco knew how much he loved the random little gifts that he was given by his best friend. "Now you probably just thought I was hard like usual due to the bulge in my trousers but I _may _have just planted a little something down there. You'll have to find out though..."

Harry eagerly slipped his hand between the waistband and the boys hips to find there was something very hard down there. Pulling it out he found himself holding a small black box with a very beautifully engraved version of his name on it. He opened the box and let out a loud gasp of surprise.

Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen and at once he made Draco slip it on his finger. Then Harry kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Why now?"

"We live together anyway, we love each other, it just made sense..."


End file.
